This invention relates to an anchor for a retaining wall dead man, and more particularly to the anchor which is secured to the rearward end of the dead man tie employed in a retaining wall construction.
Many different types of retaining walls are used to retain soil therebehind. One type of retaining wall construction is to position a plurality of rows of wood ties, one upon the other, with the ties in each row being arranged in an end-to-end relationship. Normally, dead man ties are positioned in each row of ties and extend transversely from the row of ties into the soil being retained. The purpose of the dead man tie is to prevent the collapse of the retaining wall. However, it has been found that the dead man ties tend to pull from the soil being retained should the pressure within the soil become too great such as may be caused during periods of heavy rainfall.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an anchor for a retaining wall dead man.
A further object of the invention is to provide an anchor for a dead man tie which is secured to the rearward or inner end thereof to prevent the dead man tie from pulling from the soil being retained.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive anchor for a dead man tie.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an anchor for a dead man tie which may be used on one side of the dead man tie or on both sides of the dead man tie.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an anchor for a dead man tie which is easily and quickly secured to the tie.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.